Blume Rosefell
Blume Rosefell is a dragon planeswalker from Dasimär. She is primarily red-aligned, and secondarily white and blue. She was created by Jeremiah Theis. Physical Description Blume is a large, somewhat overweight dragon, with a vibrant red hide, dappled with an assortment of green undertones and markings, as well as a pastel pink underbelly. While mostly reptilian in appearance, Blume also has some mammal-like qualities, such as her fleshy ears, as well as a mane of dark fur running from the top of her head to the tip of her tail. In shape, she has short forearms and long back legs, as well as a pair of large wings. Due to the proportions of her limbs, she will occasionally use her wings to assist in walking, and will often sit in an upright position, appearing as if bipedal. Personality While most dragons on her home plane of Dasimär tend to be cruel and self-absorbed, Blume is rather different, having a level head and caring personality, as well as being more self-indulgent than self-absorbed. While she can be somewhat vain at times, finding herself quite beautiful, and has no issue reveling in her riches and any lovers she's made, she has a kind heart, and truly hates to see others miserable. Abilities Due to being a dragon, she has several natural abilities common to most among her race on various worlds. She can breathe smoke and fire, she has sharp claws and teeth, and she has a strong and durable hide, though weakening towards and on her belly. Dragons from the plane of Dasimär also possess a unique crystalline heart-like structure within their bodies, replacing their actual heart and fulfilling all of its functions. This object, known simply as a crystal heart on her plane, is rich with natural magics, and is the reason dragons from her plane are able to breathe magical elements such as fire, fly despite their size and proportions (and in many cases even without wings), and affects the makeup of their very genetics, allowing them to look vastly different from one-another, even when related. Despite this, dragons from Dasimär are typically unable to freely use the magics stored in this organ, with only few highly skilled members being able to do so. Until the igniting of her spark, Blume was also unable to access the powers of her crystal heart, but now, she can use its magics to a small degree, able to cast simple spells. In time, her abilities may grow. In addition to her physical and limited magical abilities, Blume also has a high charisma, able to smooth talk her way into or out of most situations that require such linguistic needs, often using such skills to avoid conflicts entirely or to woo a potential new lover. A notable ability, seemingly unique to Blume, is the ability to planeswalk with other organic lifeforms, so long as she has emotionally bonded to them. While the exact nature of this ability is unknown, it is believed her crystal heart allows her to link to the hearts and souls of those she is bonded with, allowing them to travel with her. History Early Life Blume's early life was rather uneventful for a dragon, coming from a small clutch of sisters and a loving mother. However, when the time came that she was large enough to fend for herself and mature enough to breed, she was let loose into the world, parting from her mother and sisters, only rarely crossing their paths since then. From this point onward, her time was her own, and she spent it as she pleased. For a time, she sought worship among a tribe of Kobolds, as many of her race oft do, and as expected, upon finding a tribe without a goddess to call their own, they welcomed her into their mountain home with open arms. The worship was nice at first, as she was given plenty of food and pampering from her loyal minions, but the life was one she grew quickly bored of. She had done nothing to earn the love of these Kobolds, and yet they offered their lives to her. She felt cheated, in a sense, and as the years passed, any happiness she once gained from their praise soured. Fearing she would grow too accustomed to the unearned life of a pampered queen, Blume began to escape her mountain home to roam the countryside, hunting for meals on her own as opposed to having them served to her on platters. The activity and self-reliance made her feel a little less guilty, but she could not shake the feeling that she was missing something important in her life. To Appease a Dragon As boredom lead Blume to over hunt, in an effort to fill her time with something, prey grew more scarce due to her increased feeding habits. Because of this, Blume found her territory stretching beyond the reaches of the forests around her mountain, into the open plains where humans made their settlements. Soon enough, livestock began to fill much of her diet, and the humans she stole from began to fear her hunger. Much as had occurred with the wild game of the forest, the livestock of the humans began to dwindle, and when times became desperate, they sought to appease the dragon in the only way they knew how, a way taught in custom and spoken of in myth: they offered Blume the life of a noble woman, more specifically, the daughter of the local lord. The lord had many daughters, as was custom in the event such times may come, and had little remorse when the time came to offer his youngest to be fed to the dragon that robbed them. When next Blume returned to the village, she was met with the community at large, and offered the noble's daughter in return for peace. Blume, who had lived away from humans for much of her life, was unfamiliar with the custom of offering young women of noble blood in exchange for peace from monsters, and questioned their readiness to sacrifice one of their own in exchange for animals they had planned to eat anyway. The humans seemed confused, seemingly uncertain of the sense it made themselves, but asked again for her acceptance on the trade. Blume, now furious with the ignorant humans, accepted the trade only after rejecting the idea of eating them all in the woman's place. Taking the terrified woman, she left in a hurry back to her den. The woman was rightfully afraid of her captor, but Blume had no intentions of eating this woman. To the woman, Blume explained the gravity of what her people wished to do, to exchange a life for their own gain, and seemingly cared so little for her life. Blume voiced her disbelief that one could value property and tradition over the life of another, especially a loved one, and though she did not force her to do so, offered her den to the woman. The woman was confused, but as Blume spoke and explained her reasoning and position, she began to agree. She considered leaving, until she met the Kobolds that lived within the deeper caverns of Blume's den. At Blume's insistence she was not to be food, the Kobolds offered their new guest food and drink, wishing to make her stay one of welcome. The woman, now unsure what to do, agreed to stay for the time being. During her stay, the woman asked to know more about Blume, having always believed dragons to be cruel and selfish creatures. While Blume assumed others may exist that fit those features, she was simply a creature of indulgence, not selfishness. She explained her simple upbringing, of her meeting of the Kobolds, and why she eventually turned to the human livestock. She simply lived life as she saw fit, and didn't understand the issue. Feeling oddly comfortable around the dragon, the woman explained her own life. She introduced herself as Estall, and similar to Blume, was the youngest of several sisters. Unlike Blume, however, Estall and her sisters were raised with an expectation from them, that they would be ladylike and obedient, and if things went well, they would one day marry into wealth, or whomever best benefited her father's political positions. Being the youngest, and thus the most disposable, when news came that a dragon was hunting their livestock, she feared for her life, but having been raised to die for such a cause, she accepted her possible fate. The day they came to take her away was the most upsetting of her life, but if it was for her people, she accepted it without issue. Blume was sickened by her story. As Estall began to realize how little she was cared for by her people, even her father, she began to weep. Feeling deep sympathy for the human, Blume pulled her closer with her tail, and wiped away her tears. As time passed, Estall began to grow comfortable living with Blume and her Kobolds, the Kobolds even constructing a private chamber for her within the den, filling it with many pillows and blankets for her to sleep with. Blume, who had never had a friend before, grew fond of Estall as well, and valued her friendship. By the anniversary of her capture, a relationship had blossomed between Estall and Blume, and the close friends grew to be lovers. The Spark As their second anniversary grew near, Estall hadn't even considered visiting the village where she once lived, and as promised, Blume let them be as well, turning her hunts elsewhere. In that time, the two were happy and in love, and they felt nothing could take that away from them. On the eve of their anniversary, however, they would be reminded of the world they ignored. A knight-errant, a self-proclaimed dragon slayer, had made his way to the entrance of Blume's den. The knight proclaimed that Estall's village had sent him in search of Blume's head, as revenge for the blood that she spilled and the daughter she had taken. Claiming to have killed several dragons in the past, he vowed to bring them that head. Blume, worried by his presence, told him to leave, giving him but one warning to do so. The knight, however, declined. As the two threatened to kill one another, Estall made herself known to the knight, explaining that she had not been killed, and that Blume had kept her promise not to return. The knight, stricken by Estall's beauty, found little interest in her words. Payment or not, killing the dragon would most certainly earn him her hand in marriage, and he resumed his quest as intended. Outraged at the knight's lack of care for anything but himself, Blume immediately stepped in, attempting to kill the knight and protect her love. As the two clashed, Estall pleaded with them to cease, but it was no use. Managing to get the upper hand on Blume, due to the confined space of her den and the distraction of Estall, the knight had Blume cornered and prepared to strike her down, when Estall stepped between them. The knight quickly stopped his blade, and Estall made a bargain: she'll return with him, marry him as he wished, if he would let Blume live. The knight was elated, and accepted her hand in marriage. Blume was devastated, but reasoned she could possibly stop this later. Perhaps Estall knew this as well. Estall was prepared to walk away with the knight, but, he said he had but one thing left to do. With a quick thrust, he plunged his sword into Blume's exposed belly. Blume was shocked as she cried out in pain, and Estall screamed in horror. The knight, pleased with his kill and the prospect of both a reward and a future wife, attempted to pull his sword from Blume's gut, but he would get no chance. As he gripped the sword, in a flash of light, she vanished, taking it with her. Blume's spark had ignited, and Estall and the knight were left alone in her den. Reunited Blume awoke far from her den, deep in a forest she had no memory of. In her belly remained the knight's sword, and though it stuck itself deep, it had managed to miss any vital organs. After pulling the sword free and using her fire breath to seal the wound, she managed to recover from her injury, but it took time, leaving her with a nasty scar. During her healing process, she wandered the forest around her, discovering that it was not only a new forest, but a new world, lacking the same sky of her home plane. As the days passed, she grew to miss her home, and more importantly, Estall. She longed to be there, to be back with her. Feeling her body longing to reach out towards her, she let herself, and in another flash, she was in the forest at the base of her mountain home. After a few moments to think it over, she realized the nature of her power. In the moments following that, she remembered the knight that attempted to slay her, and in turn, Estall, whom he kidnapped to be her bride. In a fit of rage, she traveled to the village where she lived, and demanded answers from the villagers. They directed Blume to the lord's castle, where the knight was due to marry Estall in the coming days. With haste, Blume made her way there, knocking anyone that would get in her way to the side, and crashing through the castle wall. Within, she was happy to see the lord, his family, the knight, and Estall. Standing her ground, Blume demanded that Estall be let free, but the lord would have none of it. He demanded she leave at once, or face death a second time. Remembering the story of Estall's upbringing, of her father's shallow love for her and readiness to sacrifice her for the life of some cattle, as well as the events that unfolded some days prior with the knight, Blume was also having none of it. With fervor, she grabbed the two men in her clutches, and explained the pain that they had caused. The love that the father had never given his daugther, and the love that the knight had attempted to steal. Driving by rage, she opened her maw wide, ready to devour the two horrible humans, but then she turned to her love, to Estall. Estall stood motionless for a moment, before giving her love a somber nod. In only a moment, the lord and the knight had vanished into Blume's gullet, and Estall, as well as her sisters, were free to live their own lives. Taking Estall in her arms, the two wept in joy and sadness, and together they longed to be far away from the misery of this place. Feeling that familiar pull on her body, and a burning in her chest, she vanished once more from the world of Dasimär, taking Estall with her. To Others in Need In a flash of soft light, the two lovers were transported to a new world. While Estall was initially shocked, after a moment of explanation from Blume of her seemingly new power, she began to feel thankful they were free of the castle. After spending some time alone together in the alien forest, Estall began to ponder on this new ability of Blume's, and the actions they just faced together. Aloud, she wondered how many others suffer fates such as hers, and how many are forced to live lives against their wills. She reminded Blume of the tradition her world had of this kind of thing, that it was expected of a woman to marry and be obedient, and if that may be the case on other such worlds. Blume was curious to Estall's query, so she explained. What if they traveled, looking for similar cases, freeing those forced to marry or offered as sacrifice to unjust creatures by uncaring people. They could help so many people on so many worlds, just as she had with her. Blume felt the crystal in her chest pulse, its glow visible from beneath her scales. She'd never felt more excited and needed than when she rescued Estall just then, and, perhaps, this could be that thing she needed in her life. Together, they began their trek across the multiverse, looking to save those damsels in distress, those princesses locked in towers, or forced to marry into power. It started slowly, at first, but as if by magic, Blume felt herself attracted to these events, as if her heart guided the way. Slowly, they began to save others, and in time, even take on new members to their cause, some even sharing the role of lover between Estall and Blume. Unbeknownst to Blume, she was one of a special few dragons from Dasimär, able to use the power of her crystal heart to achieve great deeds. It was what guided her to where she was needed, aided by her planeswalker spark, as well as transport her new crew. Regardless, for once in her life, Blume felt she had earned her praise, and accepted it freely from those that wished to follow her. Together, they travel to new worlds, seeking to aide those in need. Relationships Estall Bellis Blume's first lover and closest friend. Born on Dasimär as the youngest of seven daughters to the late Lord Maelon Bellis, she as often overlooked and ignored by her older siblings and father. As was custom of noble women on the plane, she was raised to be obedient, ladylike, and willing to give her life to her people at a moment's notice, more specifically, as a sacrifice to any monster that may ask for tribute in exchange for peace for her people. Having grown accustomed to this lifestyle, she had no frame of reference for any other way of life, until the day came where she was to be sacrificed to Blume, the dragon feeding on her people's livestock. Upon meeting Blume, however, she was not consumed, but pitied for her lifestyle, and the eagerness in which her people gave her up. Realizing the years of disregard was not normal, she came lived with Blume, and in a short time, fell in love with her. Now, they travel the multiverse together, helping to save other peoples in similar situations, being happy to share her love with any new lovers they may make together. The Crew During their time together, Blume and Estall have saved an assortment of women from the clutches of wrongdoers across the multiverse. While many choose to live new lives upon being saved, others have saw the merit in Blume and Estall's work, wishing to join them in their cause. While all of them live a close, comfortable lifestyle, some have even grown as additional lovers to Blume and Estall, living a happy polyamorous lifestyle together with the rest of their crew. Trivia *Blume Rosefell is not actually Blume's true name. The dragon language of Dasimär is complex, and unable to be spoken by those without a draconic tongue, and as such, unable to be said by humans and similar races on the plane. Blume took on her chosen name shortly after encountering humans for the first time, seeking a name they could reasonably speak. Blume's true name translates roughly into "Vibrant scales like flowers," due to her coloring. *Blume's chosen name is derived from blume, meaning "flower" in German, the rose flower, and "fell," meaning "hide" in German, such as an animal's hide. *While most planeswalkers are unable to bring other organic creatures with them while planeswalking, the magic within Blume's crystal heart allows her to do this, connecting her to those she loves and cares for, similar to a soulbond. Gallery Blume Rosefell 2 copy.png|Blume Rosefell posing Blume.jpg|Blume Rosefell Blume Rosefell.png|Blume Rosefell's planeswalker card Category:Red Category:White Category:Blue